


Mission

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Alec sets a future.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Deal [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Kudos: 117





	Mission

There are some things that are beyond redemption, some creatures, be they Divine or Mortal, that cannot be brought back to light, cannot be forgiven.

Once, Alec may have thought Jonathan was one of those beings, one of those monsters that must be put down and punished for the sins they committed in life. He knows that many would consider his father one such being.

But Alec is no longer so sure that Jonathan cannot be saved, that he can be held responsible for his actions.

He knows that Valentine was not a kind father, not to Jace, not to Clary, and most assuredly not to Jonathan.

He wonders, as the rain falls against Magnus' balcony window, if Jonathan is even sound of mind enough to know what he is doing.

Alec remembers the way Clary spoke of her time with Jonathan, how he'd talk to himself more often than her, how he'd pause as though listening to an answer she was not inclined to give.

Alec has no way of knowing what had been done to Jonathan at Valentine's hands, no way to speak to the man really, not without being attacked.

Alec frowned at the window and stroked over his glowing wings.

He stood from his seat at Magnus' table.

He was suddenly very glad that Magnus had been called to Idris for a consult with the Clave, suddenly glad that his father and Chloe with Trixie had had to return to L.A. for surely each of them would try to talk Alec out of what he intended.

Alec walked to the balcony doors and threw them open, the winds driving the rain inside the Loft, soaking him for only a moment before his Grace burned through him and dried the liquid from his skin, a gentle steam rising where the rain continued to touch him.

Alec stepped forward into the growing storm, climbing up onto the balcony's ledge.

He glance back at Magnus' silent Loft and knew that the man would be angry at the mess the wind was leaving it but Alec did not go to close the doors, if he did so he might talk himself out of what he was about to do.

Alec turned away and launched himself into the stormy sky.

He had someone to find.

Someone to talk to.

And perhaps someone to save.

And those that looked into the night sky saw a stream of blue lightning streak across the sky.

Some people, the ones called crazy more often than not, claimed that it was an Angel on a mission.

Alec may not be an Angel but he was on a mission.

\---

A/n: i have no excuse.


End file.
